The third world
by liyca
Summary: find out how serge and the third world were affected by lavoses destruction
1. Chapter 1

The Third World

plot line

The crono cross characters talk about the posibilitie of more then just there two worlds now we

will look at how the destruction of lavos two months ago has affected serge and the third world.

Prolouge

Kid" What do you mean

Steena" A whole other world mirroing our own

Kid" Oi your off your rocker steena how can that be

Marcy" Like now is not the time we have to find serge...like.

AHH...help its right on our tail

Marcy" I like Know that voice thats like serge but wats behind hi...oh my gosh is that

Kid" It is RUN

Steena" By the six dragon gods

Chapter 1 The road to termina

Serge" Come on lets move there right behind us

Kid" Oi weres karsh

Orlha" Right behind ya noe keep moving

Orlha then congured a block of ice and threw it at there giant spider persures

Kid and serge ran quickly into the village and began to put up the wall of protection while

waiting for karsh.Karsh quickly ran into the village while swinging his axe wildly behind him but

just then the largest spider emerged from the bushes a devoured karsh whole.

Orlha" No karsh

as the wall went up to protect them they felt the crushing blow of karshes death. they receded

into a large building at the edge of town.

Serge"Is everyone ok

As he looked around at the group of elites that had formed nearly two months ago he saw the

remaining eight Himself,Orhla,kid,Zoah,Nikki,Janice,Steena and Pip.

Kid" Oi we need to get out of this town the people are in a panic

Steena"They have every right to be we havent had any luck clearing a path for the people to get

to termina so we have almost no food left.

Kid" Oi we can do it its just that giant spider but im going to kick its arse so hard it will kiss the

moon.

Pip"Kidy im with you im ready to see the world lets do it

Serge" I agree we will leave for uor finall try to termina at sun rise but first rest and a moment of

silence for karsh.

Everyone"Ok

Coming soon chapter 2 horror of the spider


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The horror of the spider

As the sun rose on the early morning in Arni village people were preparing for the walk

to Termina. Frightened looks over took everyone's faces because they knew if they didn't

make it this time they never would. The gate opened with Serge and Kid at the front of

the line of villagers Orhla and Janice in the middle Pip and Nikki at the sides and Steena

and Zoah bringing up the rear.

Kid" Oi this is going to be difficult with all these people normally only the elites leave the

village.

Serge" Hmmm

Kid" What…..Serge are you ok

Then before serge had a chance to answer the group was attacked from behind Zoah and

Steena began fighting and summoning magic blindly into the rustling bush behind them.

?"OW watch it you that hurts

Steena" Huh is someone there

?"No the bush is talking you dipstick….of course someone is here (then a figure

emerged from the bush) names Korcha .

As the group felt relived that the creature was not a giant spider they ignored the fish

person and pressed on hoping to make it to termina quickly and without confrontation.

Korch" Hey wait for me im coming with you guys I need to pick up my mom in termina

anyway she hasn't been home for two months.He yelled while running to the front of the

pack.

Korch"OH hi there pretty whats your name.

Kid" Oi what did ya just say to me im gonna kick your arse so hard you will kiss

the….HuH why is it so quiet here .

Villager"the beast

Then the large spider emerged from the bushes and started eating villagers.

The elites immediately took action the began summonig there different magic Janice used

24 carrots while Serge used dash and slash. Kid used her red pin all these attacks barely

phased the spider while it continued feasting on villagers.

Zoah" I WILL GET YOU NOW(Zoah pushed over a large tree crushing the spider)

Serge"good job zoah now hurry everyone

Then serge fell to the ground and began remembering how each of them came together

two months ago it all started when……..

Coming soon Chapter three making the elites


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Making the elites

Serge fell to the ground and began to remember how they all came together….

(In serges mind) I….I remember it perfectly just under two months ago the warm sun

bathed me in its glow as I stood on the dock with Leena I could not smell anything but

her sweet scent. It was a strange day in that town we have had visitors to arni before but

not so many strong warriors. Was it all fate ment to be or just a coincidence Orhla was

down from Guldove trading liquor. That's not at all strange because she comes down

ounce a month but she was a week early. Meanwhile pip nikki and Janice came off the

s.s.Zelbess for the chance to get a good night rest while the boat went to termina to allow

workers to see there families. Steena was visiting from who knows where it was weird

even to this day I haven't asked her but she came into our town screaming wildly about

some monster or something no one listened. The weirdest ones were Zoah and Karsh they

were doing some inspection in our town they said there had been some weird occurrences

on the path between the towns.And finally she came a short women in a jesters suit.

?"Bonjour mon ami how are you all today

She said to me and leena as she approached the docks.

Leena" Um hi can I help you

?" Oui you can back away from sexxy over there now you idiote

Leena" You just offended me on so many levels I don't now how to respond…OH WAIT

yes I do Frying pan attack

Leena then swiped at the strange women but she dissappered into thin air

?"Dream of me every night sexxy blue hair hee hee

Serge" I um what

Leena"R…U…D…E

Serge" you tried to hit her with a fry pan

Then we noticed lots of screaming from the main of town we ran and saw spiders

infesting town. No one wasted a second all the visiting warriors jumped into action we

were elite fighters Me,steena,Janice,pip,nikki,karsh,leena,zoah,kid, and orhla.

After an intense battle we managed to push back our opponents in to the forest but when

we did a head count leena was gone where is she and who was that jester women all these

questions may lay in termina so we move on.

Coming soon chapter 4 hope in ruins


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 hope in ruins

Kid" Serge….Serge are you ok

As serge stumbled to his feet he gave a comforting nod to every one standing around him.

Villager" Look the village were here

Everyone" Yes we made

Villager" Real food

Janice,Nikki,Pip" Our ship

Orhla" customers

As we walked to the large gate in front of us we all began to smile the widest grins . Zoah

pushed open the large door we all made it.

Villager"no…no…..no….NO it cant be

Kid" Oi the village wats happened here come on mates split up and start searching for

surviors

I could not believe it as I approached the gate I saw what they had all been gasping and

crying for all of termina other than one large building lay in ruins not a scrap of food no

boats no people all are hopes of this place saving us crumbled away.

Janice" Come on everyone lets go look in that large building mabey people are there.

So we all went to the large building in the middle of town while the villagers continued to

look through the ruins.Zoah swung open the large door at the front we all slowly walked

in the house.

?" hey why are you here in my house

Kid" Oi whos there show yerself

?"im Riddel the owner of this land of termina

Korcha" im no genius but isn't general viper the owner of these lands

Kid" Oi are you still here fish man

Korcha" Why were ya looking for me pretty

Kid" Uh no…you no Riddel he may not be a genius but he is correct about general viper

Riddel walked down the large stairs she was on when her eyes began to water

Riddel" My fathers dead (weep).. now because im his only heir I own this land

(sniffle)…….UH Zoah your with these people were is Karsh

Zoah bowed his head down this is the only time he ever let his guard down because both

him and Riddel were vulnerable to the subject.

Riddel" No he died how can it be (Weep) no karsh first my father now you and glenn is

missing to.

Serge" someones missing

Riddel" yes glenn is …I miss him so much… he went missing about two months ago..it

was weird when are town got infested by spider demons probably the same time yours

was .we all sprung into action fighting the demons Me, My Father, glenn And Macha

Korcha" MY MOM is she ok

Riddel" Yes she went to viper manor after the fight to find a boat to go home in but I

don't know if she did….Oh about the fight just before it a strange jester women appeared

holding an unconscious girl with a frying pan

Serge" Leena

Riddel" But after the fight the girls and glenn were gone and my father was left dead by

the demons (weep).. (sob) Im sorry

Then we heard a strange laughter from nowhere it was so strange .But then she appeared

the jester women

?"Did you miss me sexxy …….

coming soon chapter five enter Harlequinn


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Enter Harlequin 

Serge: Who are you and where are our friends?

?: Mon nom is Harlequin sexy blue hair and your friends belong to monsieur lynx now

Riddel: UHH you witch give us our friends back……I…..Please…..I (weep) Glen

Harle: Oh ho look at zis one lost man and your reduced to tears how pathetic

Serge: what does lynx want with them with Leena( serge noticed he began to become

enraged and that the other elites became shocked with the emotion he was showing)

WELL TELL ME.

Steena: serge although I to am relishing in the anguish this woman is causing us we need

to do something about these villagers wondering aimlessly around this ruined city.

Harle: oh my is zit that time already I must be off to viper manor moi sexy blue hair(she

then vanishes into thin air) arvoir.

Serge: no come back here

Then Zaoh suddenly came bursting through the doors and was badly bleeding and bruised

Zoah: ITS HERE THE GIANT SPIDER IS HERE AND FIESTING ON VILLAGERS

Serge: Ok Zoah I want you Steena, Pip, Janice, Fish boy and Nikky to get the people to

safety and try and put an end to that spider while me ,kid,Orhla and Riddel make a quick

dash to Viper Manor.

Korcha: No im going to rescue my mom and you cant stop me

Serge then hit korcha with a rock rendering him unconscious

Serge: Zoah come take him his emotions will only slow us down

Zoah. YES SIR

As the two teams ran in separate directions serge got a strange yet gut wrenching feeling that this would be the last time they would all be together

Coming soon Chapter 6 the separation and viper manor


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 the separation and viper manor

As all the villagers were led away from the city by the elites they began to cry over there

losses of shelter, food and friends that were destroyed in Termina.

Serge began to wonder what had been happening to him, he was getting visions and

nightmares constantly and all the strange occurances and warriors all at ounce, it all felt

like some bizarre twist in fate.

Kid bounded ahead with Orhla while Riddel approached Serge

Riddel: you lost someone to right

Serge: oh yes….Lenne

Riddel: she must be important to you to have gotten so angry, cause you seem rather cool

and collective you know calm:

Serge: Your one to talk miss class you were certainly upset about…..um…Glenn was it

Riddel: oh I know im sometimes kinda intense especially when its someone I care about

[ I feel at ease talking to Riddel there is something about her, I feel happy for the first time in months

Suddenly they came to viper manor

Kid: come on you two were here, lets go in and kick that girls rse so hard she'll kiss the

Moons

The group walks inside only to be greeted by an eerie silence and the stench of death

They slowly walk up the stairs into a large room that had a large dinning table in the

Middle.

Serge: its familiar, this place I know it

Riddel: but you have never been here so how

Serge: ill let you know

Harle: you came mon ami that is shocking I figured you were chickens

Serge: you were are our friends

Harle: Oh la la speaking of friends your quite ze ladys man with all these girls, but serge

come be with me a woman.

Riddel: Enough you slut ( riddle shot a ball of energy unexpectadley into Harles face)

Harle fell unconscious to the ground

Kid: wow riddle you have some fight in you girl

[ at that moment Riddel turned and gave me a cute smile and my whole heart jumper, my

face got red and I felt all light headed , could it be….but what about Leena and Glenn

Orhla: she can teleport so riddle if you trap her in a magic barrier we can question her

ounce she wakes up


End file.
